


Won’t You Even Try

by Gimme_a_Hand_Scaevola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Suffers, Fatherhood, John Winchester and Henry Winchester, Winchester fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimme_a_Hand_Scaevola/pseuds/Gimme_a_Hand_Scaevola
Summary: Facing Henry, John Winchester cannot help the old anger that overcomes him, the need to mete out revenge on the man who walked out on him. Dean Winchester looks on as Henry struggles against John’s rage.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Won’t You Even Try

“John?” His name came out of Henry’s mouth as an unsure thing, one part reverent and one part horrified. 

John Winchester lifted his eyes to look at the man: the smooth blue suit, the well combed hair, the gentle and earnest eyes. His lip curled and he stood. 

Dean could smell his father’s anger in the air, “Dad- dad hold on a minute,” Dean said, a boy again in an instant, hand on his father’s shoulder. But John shrugged it off and stepped toward Henry. 

“You walk outta here,” John said to Henry, mouth a thin line, fists an imminent threat. Dean stepped back from those fists, not even intended for him, like he’d been burned. 

“John,” Henry said again, softening even as John became like flint, “I never meant to-” 

John didn’t let him finish, he swung his fist at Henry’s jaw. The crack of it split the air and Henry stumbled back, hand cradling his wounded cheek. 

“You walked out on me,” John growled, “You left me and my mother - _your wife_ \- to fend for ourselves.” He raised his fist and brought it down on Henry. He hit him again and again, bruises and blood blossoming on Henry’s slender face. 

“I never meant -” Henry began but he did not finish it, another blow knocking him to a knee, he wobbled up, “You’re right, I did, John, I did. I left you on your own. You’re right.”

“What sort of man are you?” John roared, bludgeoning him again, his knuckles red with it, “Not even gonna try to fight back?”

Henry did not get up when the next blow knocked him to both knees, blood welling up from his lip. He lifted a hand when the next punch came and laid it on John’s before he could pull it away, “No, John, I’m not going to try.”

“Are you _crying_?” John sneered, wrenching his hand away, “Are you crying at me?!”

Henry could only nod, tears falling from red eyes, “I heard about your wife, I’m sorry, John, I wanted it to be easy for you. I’d have helped you, I wish I’d been there. God knows, I wish I’d been there.” 

“I don’t care what you wish!” John roared, and punched him straight on. Dean could hear the crunch of Henry’s nose and he flinched like it was his own. 

Henry looked up at John from his knees, blood bright on his pale face, “I’m sorry, John, I love you so much. If I’d have had my way I’d have been there for all of it. I heard you were a soldier, and you’re a father, John, I’m so proud of you.” 

John’s jaw trembled. Dean looked on, struck like stone to the floor, his father wild in rage and his grandfather bloody on the ground and unwilling to lift a finger against his son, even in his own defense. 

Dean could neither move nor speak as his father rained more blows down upon Henry and Henry did not even lift his hands to stop him.


End file.
